


Conversations by the Fire

by nickyjean01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Pre-Outlaw Queen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyjean01/pseuds/nickyjean01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After the battle with the Wicked Witch, Regina is placed under the sleeping curse. What happens when Henry isn't enough to break the curse. David/Regina familyship OutlawQueen mentioned. Mostly, just a plot bunny that wouldn't let me sleep at night so it's a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations by the Fire

Regina sat on the glass floor surrounded by fire licking the walls of the room.  Still in her Storybrooke garb she sat cross-legged with her fingers laced under her chin.  Her mind hadn’t stopped reeling since she arrived.

She knew where she was.  She was torn between thinking it was irony or karma that placed her in the realm of nightmares.  The realm she sent Snow White to, the realm that once haunted Henry’s dreams.  The realm created for those under the sleeping curse; the Netherworld. 

~flashback~

_Both women wore battle scars.  Regina limped just slightly as she continued maintaining distance from Wicked Witch.  They paced like two gladiators in an arena.  She tried not to notice the Grumpy unconscious on the ground less than 10 feet away._

_Regina refused to look at the crumpled body of who they once believed was Ruby.   Ruby met her end in the Enchanted Forest if the Witch could be believed.  Zelena bragged about how easy it was to replace her with a doppelgange upon the return to Storybooke.  The creature was the perfect spy for Zelena.  The minion blew her cover to save her master from the Charming’s and Hook’s plan to rescue Rumplestilskin._

_Luckily for Regina, there was more than one plan in action right now and if she had multiple plans enacted and distractions planned, she could expect no less than for Zelena to have a back-plan of her own.  She just couldn’t believe that it was one of her own making._

_“See this, sweet sister,” holding the needle in her hand.  The magic flowed off of it and felt disturbingly familiar.  “When you first returned to the Enchanted Forest, you were determined to sleep away your loss.  It took a bit of detective work but I finally found what it was that made your black heart break.”_

_Regina was trying really hard to keep her anger in check but she was starting to lose that battle the more Zelena smiled._

_“Just think while I am ripping out that little brat’s heart and crushing it to dust…”_

_Regina stepped forward her hands start glowing with embers that soon became a blazing ball of fury like the one in the pit of her stomach._

_“You will finally get your wish and sleep the a cursed sleep.” Zelena finished with a shrugged and with a flick of her wrist the needle flew into the air making a bee line for Regina.  Regina let loose her fire ball with one hand and deflected the needle with a wave of the other._

_“I hope you have more than that up your sleeve,” Regina snarled._

_Zelena countered the Fire ball with a green one of her own.  They exploded in the center where they met, both women blew back from the explosion, Regina at the feet of Rumple while Zelena had both Hook and Charming racing for her._

_Zelena pulled the Dark One’s dagger from her waist, “Now Dark One, DO IT NOW,” she roared with a cackle._

_“Sorry Dearie,” Rumple materialized the needle from a puff of grey smoke and while Regina was begging him just to wait a moment, she felt the sting of the needle and then darkness._

_~end of flashback~_

Regina decided karma was the culprit for this predicament.  She created her own trap.  One she would have willingly walked into.  Seeing Henry with no memory of her she believed completely that her past self would have thought that would be the best way to deal with the pain. 

“REGINA,” came a familiar voice. 

Regina never felt such dread as she rushed to the source of the voice.  David was walking toward her.  She was frantic and not at all her usually calm self.  Her aloof mask was completely non-existent.  So much so that David stopped short and with a look of confusion. 

“What are you doing here? What happened? Is Henry ok? Is Snow ok?”

“No everyone is fine.” Charming said with a reassuring smile. 

Regina felt tension rise up, “If everyone is ok then what the Hell are you doing here? There is no way that if Snow was fine, you would still be here.” Though her reasoning was sound, she felt hysterical.  _Maybe something happened to the baby, and that’s why Snow hadn’t woken him up yet._

David couldn’t help it.  He genially smiled.  Her concern was so intense and overwhelming he would have laughed.  “Why Regina if I didn’t know any better I would say you were concerned.”

Regina froze.  David could see the wheels spinning in her mind, “Well you do know better so quit being the idiot I have always believed you to be.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment because, well I can.”

Regina skillfully returned to her air of indifference with just a hint of loathing.  “So what exactly are you doing here?  I don’t see how you could have gotten the sleeping curse again, or why Snow wouldn’t have woken you immediately.”

“Would you believe me if I said there was nothing wrong?  That I’m only here to tell you we’re doing everything we can to save you.” It was Regina’s turn to be confused, but David continued.  “Remember when Snow crossed over to talk to Henry, well Gold used a pendant to put me into a deep sleep so I could come see you.”

He let that sink in but was rewarded with a smirk, “What everyone else was to strong willed to be hypnotized?”

“Oh, it took a while to convince Snow that trying to do this might hurt the baby.  Emma was trying really hard to convince us to let her go under the curse.  Despite the possibility of Henry waking her, it wasn’t really necessary.  We did it before and someone needed to make sure you were ok.” 

This time David was the one showing emotion that Regina really hadn’t seen from him and one David hoped she wouldn’t mock.  He knew though that this was Regina after all. 

 “Now who’s the one who seems concerned?” Her smile was slightly reassuring as it wasn’t as cutting as it could have been. 

David didn’t even try to deny it, “We’re family and what husband gets along with their mother-in-law.”

She sneered at that but stayed silent.  “Do you think Henry dreams of this place,” pausing with a far off look, “Now that he doesn’t remember, do you think he still dreams of this place.”

David wasn’t sure how to respond of if he should.  Within moments the far away look was gone from Regina and the Queen had returned. 

“Were you able to get the dagger?” she prompted. 

“Yes, Gold is free from Zelena’s control.” David responded.

Before he could say more Regina clasps her hands together with relish, “Excellent everything went according to plan.”

David’s brow shot up, “Well not exactly everything.”

Regina gave him a sad look, “Yes, I’m sure Granny is devastated at the loss of Ruby.  That pain it must be overwhelming.”

“That really wasn’t what I meant.”

“What, did that little dwarf more hurt then we thought?” she asked with confusion.  “I swear, I just thought he was unconscious.  Surely Blue could have done some healing-“

David knew what she was doing and he wouldn’t have it.  “No, damn it.  I’m talking about you, you being here isn’t part of the plan.”  His words came out a bit more frustrated then he meant them too. 

“Every war has casualties,” Regina rationalized. 

“Well you aren’t one of them,” David decreed.  “We’re working on a way to get you out of here.”

Regain gave the room once over.  “I don’t know what all the fuss is about.  A few pillows couple curtains, maybe a bag of marshmallows with gram crackers.”

“Oh yeah it would be a blast,” David agreed.  “Snow and Henry can visit on the holidays or every other weekend.”  Regina’s eyes flared with fury.  “What I thought we were talking crazy talk.”

Moments ticketed by in silence until David broke first.  “Henry, he tried to wake you.”  Regina looked startled by the statement.  “He doesn’t remember, but he does believes.  David continued on, “He watched the Blue Fairy and Gold put up the protection spell around your house.”  David couldn’t help but smile, “The witch flying on the broom, though that was the kicker.”

“You should be so proud of him.  Emma didn’t even finish explaining, before he was asking how he could help.”

David gave her a sympathetic look, “We think that since he is affected by a curse and doesn’t remember you.  Well gold is looking into how to get his memory back.”

“Don’t,” it was barely a whisper but David heard it.  Regina noted his disbelieve and explained.  “He doesn’t need to remember this, I won’t sacrifice his happiness to be free of this place.”

“We need you,” David said, simply and plainly. 

“You need my magic,” she countered, “With gold is back now, between him and that blue moth you’ll be fine.  He taught me everything I know.  He’ll do whatever it takes to protect Henry.”

“No Regina, we need you.  The thought of you not waking up, drove Snow to tears.”

“She just hormonal.”

Gold had to bind Emma to the house to keep her from avenging you.” 

Don’t be dramatic,”

When Henry’s kiss didn’t wake you, she stole my sword and swore she would kill her.  My sword started to glow Regina.  She was in such a rage that her magic manifested itself.  Henry finally talked her down.  As her father, I’m not ashamed to say, she was pretty scary.”

Regina just had this look of such disbelief, David grab her shoulders trying to get his message through.  “They need you, not because of your magic, but because you are our family.  I won’t let you forget that.”

He watched her eyes to see if anything he said had an impact.  He saw her visibly soften but not enough in his mind.  “Besides, you know Henry, he’s dying to help and Gold won’t do anything that might endanger him.”

_Damit_ he cursed himself, it was the wrong thing to say.  “Regina,” he started to plead, but then changed tactics, “We’re doing thing” He straighten to his full height and had the look of the king he was meant to be.  “Like Zelena pointed out, you can’t really stop anyone from here.”

She fumed at him, despite the truth of the situation she wasn’t going to allow Henry to be involved.  Then it occurred to her.  Henry didn’t have to be involved at all.  If she was willing to die for him, stay forever in this hell for him, then what could her pride really be worth, next to the boy she loved with all her heart. 

“Wait. There may be another way.”

It was David’s turn to show disbelief.  “Other than true loves kiss, I don’t think-“

“David – Listen to me.”  She looked as if she had a bad taste in her mouth, “I’m going to tell you something I know I’m going to regret with ever fiber of my being.”

“I’m listening.”

“Find Tinkerbell,” Regina started, but seemed to choke on what was next. 

David decided to give her a nudge, “That won’t be hard.  She hasn’t left your side either, by the way.” 

She wanted to ignore his need to show her that people cared about her, so she bit out, “Shut up and listen.”

David raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Tell her that you know who has the tattoo,” she paused, “That he’s here right now in Storybrooke.  She’ll know what to do.”

He was confused, “She knows who the man is?”

Regina visibly gulped, “No, you will need to tell her….”

He waited

“You will need to tell her that,” she just couldn’t say it. 

“Spit it out Regina,” David wasn’t losing patience but he didn’t know how much time was left. 

“Robin, Tell her robin has the tattoo.”  Regina looked as if she were about to vomit. 

“How would Robin having a tattoo help.  You need true love’s …Oh, wait I’m confused you and Robin.”

“There is no me and Robin,” she argued.

“But then how?” he pondered.   

“Just tell Tink,” she commanded not knowing she was turning slightly red. 

He tilted his head, that wasn’t rage but embarrassment on her face.   

“Quit trying to think there is already enough smoke in this room,” she ordered, trying to stop him from dwelling to long and connecting the dots. 

“You like Robin,” he concluded.

“I do not like that that thief,” she raged. 

Her anger had long stopped impressing him. “I guess if you’re into that whole archery thing,” he said with a shrug. 

“Oh for the love of – when are they waking you.”

Like a silent prayer he started to fade from her sight.  When he completely dissipated, she sighed and rubbed her temple. 

The only thing she could do now was wait.  She was torn between glad he was no longer driving her crazy and very terribly lonely.  She soon resumed her position on the floor, legs crossed, fingers laced under her chin, only this time she closed her eyes and for the first time, allowed herself a glimmer of hope that maybe true love would actually save her. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
